


a lifetime of laughter

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi grabbed iruka’s free hand and his waist, spinning them around the kitchen.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	a lifetime of laughter

**Author's Note:**

> there's not a single ounce of angst in this and i am so surprised at myself. i've been thinking about this story since i first heard pat!d's _death of a bachelor_ and i'm so happy that i was finally able to complete it! 
> 
> there's implication of smut, but nothing explicit... 
> 
> i hope you enjoy~~

Iruka heard the music drifting from the other room, the sounds of big band morphing into something a little more inclined to pop. He smiled, knowing exactly what song was playing. He continued cutting vegetables, letting the music wash over him. 

Warm hands and arms wrapped around his waist, a body pressing solidly against his back. 

“ _Do I look lonely?”_ Kakashi sang quietly into Iruka’s ear, his warm breath causing Iruka’s skin to break out in goosebumps. “ _I see the shadows on my face. People have told_ _me,_ _I don’t look the same.”_

He felt a featherlight kiss on the nape of his neck as Kakashi moved to the other side of his neck. 

“ _Maybe I lost weight._

_“I’m playing hooky with the best of the best. Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too.”_

Iruka set the knife down, turning in his fiancé's arms. 

Kakashi was as handsome as ever, smiling crookedly at Iruka. His grey eyes were smiling as well, shining with what could only be described as joy. Iruka put a hand on Kakashi’s cheek, his thumb stroking the scar that cut through Kakashi’s left eye. 

“Hello, love,” Kakashi murmured, turning his face ever so slightly into Iruka’s hand, nuzzling his palm. 

Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s free hand and his waist, spinning them around the kitchen as he began to sing again with the chorus. 

“ _The death of a bachelor, oh_ _oh_ _oh_ _, letting the water fall. The death of a bachelor, oh_ _oh_ _oh_ _, seems so fitting for... happily ever after,_ _oooo_ _—”_

Iruka laughed at Kakashi’s attempt to hit a note he had no business trying to hit. Kakashi laughed with him, but continued singing and turning them around the space, his gaze intense. 

“ _How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter... at the expense of the death of a bachelor.”_

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, closing the microscopic distance between them. He kissed Kakashi, a peck really, leaning back with a wrysmile, his eyes flicking between Kakashi’s eyes and lips. 

The music continued in the background. Iruka knew what was coming and he fully intended to hear Kakashi sing those words. 

Kakashi moved his hand to Iruka’s neck, his thumb rubbing along Iruka’s jawline. They were still swaying back and forth. He moved in close to Iruka’s face, their breaths mingling. His face was still alight with that crooked smile. 

“ _And when you think of me... am I the best you ever had?”_

_“_ I don’t know about that,” Iruka whispered, trying to keep from grinning. 

Kakashi gave a mock gasp, “you wound me.” 

“Maybe you just need to remind me of how good you really are,” Iruka replied, quirking his eyebrow. 

“Shouldn’t we save that for tomorrow night?” Kakashi asked, pulling away from Iruka. 

Iruka tilted his head, as if contemplating, “I don’t know... how do I know I’m marrying the right man tomorrow?” He was slowly making his way toward the doorway, his movements subtle. “I think you should show me.” With that, he turned, disappearing from the room. 

Kakashi gave a low growl, giving chase. He knew that was what Iruka wanted and the sound of laughter and feet hitting hardwood just proved him right. He caught up to Iruka in their room, his arms encircling Iruka’s waist and lifting him, spinning until Kakashi fell to the bed first with Iruka on top of him. 

Iruka flipped over in Kakashi’s arm, straddling the other man, his hands on either side of Kakashi’s head, bracing against the bed. His hair hung in a curtain around them. His smile was wolfish as he leaned toward Kakashi, their lips slotting together in a promise of more. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i very much recommend the entire [ _Death of a Bachelor_](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_n4kiDuy362kHzSmkr3Bs8aGSWSsTvdYOc) album. 
> 
> stay safe and well out there. ♡
> 
> find me on [ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
